This disclosure relates generally to improvements in writing implements and the like. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an improved deformable grip responsive to user fingertip pressure to assume a highly comfortable and low fatigue geometric configuration, and further including means for visually indicating and confirming shape deformation of the grip.
In relatively small manual implements such as writing instruments and the like, cushioned grip structures are known in the form of resilient elastomer sleeves and the like. In some designs, an outer resilient sleeve encloses an internal cavity which is filled with a flowable filler material such as a deformable putty or relatively viscous liquid or gel adapted to displace and thereby accommodate substantial shape deformation when the grip structure is manually grasped. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,599 and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/262,668, filed on Oct. 2, 2002. Such grip structures can undergo substantial shape deformation to conform closely to the anatomical contours of a particular user""s hand and/or fingertips for enhanced user comfort. However, in grip structures of this type, while the user can detect deformation by tactile sensation, the user cannot visually see any indication that the flowable filler material has actually displaced within the internal sleeve cavity. It is believed that visual detection of filler material displacement will enhance user comfort and satisfaction.
An improved deformable grip is disclosed herein for use with small manual implements particularly such as a writing implement, wherein the improved deformable grip incorporates a flowable fluid-type filler material contained within an internal chamber or cavity defined by a resilient outer grip structure such as a sleeve, and further wherein the deformable grip includes means for visually indicating and confirming displacement of the filler material in response to manual grasping of the deformable grip.
In accordance with the disclosure, an improved deformable grip is provided for use with a manually grasped implement such as a writing instrument or implement to provide a soft and resilient structure having the capacity for shape adaptation in conformance with the anatomical contours and particular grasping technique of an individual user. The deformable grip is designed to assume a custom fit configuration when the implement is grasped or gripped by the user for enhanced user comfort and control with reduced fatigue.
The deformable grip comprises an outer resilient and flexible grip. structure such as an outer resilient sleeve mounted on the implement, as by mounting onto an implement body or handle, to define and substantially enclose at least one interior chamber or cavity which is filled at least partially with a flowable resilient fluid-type filler material such as a liquid or gel in a quantity to provide the outer resilient sleeve with a selected and deformable tactile feel during normal use. In addition, at least one relatively small solid or non-fluid body such as a metal or plastic ball or other selected body shape is carried within the interior chamber or cavity substantially in suspension within the flowable filler material. This solid or non-fluid body is visible from the exterior of the manual implement by forming the outer resilient sleeve and the flowable filler material from transparent or partially transparent materials.
In use, when the outer resilient sleeve of the writing implement is manually grasped in a normal manner, tactile fingertip pressure applied to the sleeve causes the flowable filler material within the interior chamber or cavity to displace in a manner to accommodate a customized shape adaptation in conforming to the specific anatomical contours and particular grasping technique of an individual user. Such shape deformation of the outer sleeve is accompanied by movement of the solid or non-fluid body within the interior chamber or cavity, wherein such displacement is visually observable from the exterior of the implement through the transparent sleeve and flowable filler material. This movement of the solid or non-fluid body provides visual indication and confirmation of displacement of the flowable filler material and resultant shape deformation of the resilient sleeve.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.